Le Yaoi dont vous -BANKAI! -Maiheu!
by Lilisu
Summary: Un petit jeu de remplissage de texte à trous écrit un matin peuplé d'ennui... :3 Si vous cherchez une fic sérieuse, vous êtes mal tombés!


**Le yaoi dont vous…BANKAI ! Maiheu !**

Bon, pour ceux qui ont déjà lu et joué au « _Yaoi dont vous êtes le héros version 2.0_ », voici son pendant bleachesque. Il s'agit, pour les incultes, d'un texte à trous sous forme de lettre adressée à une tierce personne. Les trous correspondent à des numéros de questions écrites ci-dessous auxquelles vous devrez répondre afin de voir apparaître le texte en entier.

C'est après avoir écrit ce pavé que je me rends compte de la totale absurdité que je viens d'écrire.

Bref. N'hésitez pas à jouer et à laisser vos résultats ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de rigoler hein !

Voilà donc ledit texte à trous :

« Cher(ère) (Inclure ici la dernière personne à qui vous avez parlé ou le nom de votre ami imaginaire),

Comment vas-tu ? Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis longtemps, mais je tenais à t'écrire pour t'annoncer des nouvelles qui te choqueront sans aucun doute. Grimmjow, lors d'une soirée, a (1) (2) de (3). Et ce n'est pas tout ! (4) a défié (5) et l'a (6) ! Non mais quelle honte ! J'en pleure encore ! Après ça les arrancars ont attaqué Karakura et ont (7) ! Dingue ! Bon, sinon, Orihime a intoxiqué (8) avec le dîner d'hier, heureusement que les autres n'en ont pas mangé ! Kon a pris (9) et (10) en photo en train de (11)… Ichigo était furieux et a les a jetées dans les toilettes !

Enfin. La vie en Europe doit te paraître si ordinaire à côté de ça !

(12)

(Votre pseudo ou prénom) »

Et donc voici les questions qui vous permettrons de remplir le texte :

**(1) Quelle est la couleur de vos yeux ?**

Bleu : éborgné

Gris : palpé

Vert : embrassé

Brun : arrosé de sangria

Noir : mordu

Rouge (vous êtes albinos ?) : démoli

Vous n'en avez pas (Mais comment faites-vous pour lire ? Oo) : tatoué

Autres (genre violet à pois bleus) : coupé

**(2) Votre plat préféré ?**

Vol-au-vent : les fesses

Spaghettis bolo : le nez

Salade : le chat

Caviar (spèce de richard !) : la peluche préférée

Les nouilles chinoises : la poupée gonflable

Le chocolat : le petit ami

Hamburger : le pyjama favori

Autres : le mouchoir blanc orné de dentelles roses

**(3) La couleur de votre T-shirt ?**

Noir : Byakuya

Bleu : Ichigo

Rose : Kenpachi

Blanc : Toshiro

Vert : Urahara

Arc-en-ciel : Hichigo

Orange : Kon

Rouge : Renji

Jaune : Rukia

Violet /mauve : Nell

Brun : Nova

Vous n'en portez pas (pervers !) : Chappy

Autres : Yamamoto

**(4) La saison où vous êtes né ?**

Été : Hanataro

Hiver : Matsumoto

Printemps : Nanao

Automne : Lilin

**(5) Votre couleur de cheveux ?**

Brun : Kenpachi

Blond : Kira

Noir : Shuuhei

Roux : Inoue

Autres : Yachiru

Vous êtes chauve : la bouteille de saké

**(6) Votre saison préférée ?**

Été : forcé(e à se teindre les poils de ventre en rose fluo

Printemps : envoyé(e) à Uji lui acheter du thé vert

Automne : fait poser pour Playboy

Hiver : obligé(e) à embrasser Nnoitra

**(7) La couleur de vos sous-vêtements ? (je précise que je n'irai pas voir de quelle couleur ils sont, croyez-le bien)**

Noir : Planté des fleurs dans mon jardin

Blanc : Fait un strip pocker avec un vendeur de nouilles

Couleurs chaudes : Fait un Bière-Pong avec Tôsen

Couleurs froides : fait une colo à Aizen

Multicolore : désapé Gin avant de l'enfermer avec Kira, seuls…

**(8) La couleur de votre pantalon/jupe/autres choses **

Bleu : Grimmjow

Noir : Byakuya

Blanc : Kon

Rose : Ginjo

Kaki : un para commando

Autre : le commissariat tout entier

**(9) Ce que vous portez aux pieds ?**

Des chaussettes : Yumichika

Des baskets : Chad

Des tongs : Hiyori

Des bottes : Tsukishima

Rien : Mayuri

Des bas : Yamamoto

Autres (nan, vraiment, vous portez quoi ?): Komamura

**(10) Votre animal de compagnie ?**

Chat : Hichigo

Chien : Ichigo

Hamster : Ikkaku

Poisson rouge : Nemu

Oiseau quelconque : Shinji

Vous l'avez mangé depuis longtemps/ il est mort/ vous n'en avez pas, quoi ! : Kensei

Autres : Soi Fon

**(11) Votre personnage d'animé favori ? :**

Happy (Fairy Tail) : s'embrasser

Undertaker (Black Butler) : Jouer au docteur dans un placard

Hichigo : Sacrifier un chat au nom de la science

Grimmjow : Manger des croquettes pour chien pour « tester »

Naruto : Apprivoiser des renardeaux

InuYasha : Coucher ensemble

Zero Kiryu (vampire Knight) : Boire le sang d'une grenouille

Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist) : Dompter des fourmis

Roy (FMA) : Voler des soutiens-gorge

**(12) Votre fête préférée ?**

Noël : Je te déteste toujours autant,

Nouvel An : Ne cherche plus ton slip à fleurs, c'est moi qui l'ai,

Anniversaire : Tu es encore sur ce site de rencontre ?

Pâques : Je sais que tu es fan des Bisounours,

Halloween : J'écris du porno avec un ami en Amérique et j'aime ça,

Carnaval : J'aime me déguiser en maîtresse sadique,

Fête des Mères/Pères : Ne mange pas la tarte que je t'ai envoyée, c'est Inoue qui l'a faite (je voulais juste m'en débarrasser),

Votre fête : Ci-joints les capotes goût fraise demandées (c'est Grimmjow qui a insisté, pour le goût)

Autres : Hichigo a trouvé drôle de mettre une chauve-souris morte dans ton lit, et il refuse que je l'enlève,

.

Voilà voilà. Amusez-vous bien avec ce jeu débile ! (vous pouvez m'en envoyer plusieurs différents, si vous voulez ! ^^)

Voici le mien :

Chère Sara,

Comment vas-tu ? Nous ne nous sommes pas vues depuis longtemps, mais je tenais à t'écrire pour t'annoncer des nouvelles qui te choqueront sans aucun doute. Grimmjow, lors d'une soirée, a arrosé de sangria le petit ami de Byakuya.. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Hanataro a défié Kenpachi et l'a obligé à embrasser Nnoitra ! Non mais quelle honte ! J'en pleure encore ! Après ça les arrancars ont attaqué Karakura et ont planté des fleurs dans mon jardin ! Dingue ! Bon, sinon, Orihime a intoxiqué Byakuya avec le dîner d'hier, heureusement que les autres n'en ont pas mangé ! Kon a pris Hiyori et Hichigo en photo en train de sacrifier un chat au nom de la science… Ichigo était furieux et a les a jetées dans les toilettes !

Enfin. La vie en Europe doit te paraître si ordinaire à côté de ça !

J'aime me déguiser en maîtresse sadique,

Lilisu.

À vous maintenant ! XD


End file.
